communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pikapi/Pokémon Heros
Add-ons I thought that maybe those two guys on my user page, Amuro Ray and Kamile Bidan, could be in this. -Therider Rides Alone 00:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. That is a good idea! :D --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Kamile would be a traveling partner in Jotho and after that wouldn't appear until the end of the series. -Therider Rides Alone 01:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Kamile Porygon2 (Later Porygon Z, after evolution nicknamed "Zeta") Pikachu (Nicknamed "Hyaku", Reference to Quattro Bajeena) Dexoys (Nicknamed "ZZ" for Double Zeta) Machamp( Nicknamed "The O" Reference to Paptimus Scirocco) Gardevoir( Nicknamed "Qubeley" reference to Haman Karn) Lucario (Nicknamed "Z'Gok") not complete -Therider Rides Alone 15:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Music The opening is not the video, don't worry. thumb|300px|right|Season 1 Theme thumb|300px|right|Season 2 Theme thumb|300px|right|Season ??? (Orange Islands) Theme Add any you like and I'll consider. Christmas in Isshu This is kinda ironic if you remember our last phone conversation, Matt. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Story Please read this article first, for our entire story is based upon it!! The story begins where you and I begin our adventure to become Pokemon trainers, starting from our hometown in Isshu. Although trainers are only officially recognized as trainers once they apply after reaching age ten, because you were a year younger than me (which you are, I think?) I waited for you (because we always wanted to become a team), therefore, making me 11 at the age of our start (remember, many trainers start at eleven, such as the protagonists of Hoenn), then we just waited until the Christmas season to leave home. We were always friends as children, and were schooled in the local school (or should I say, I.S.24). We dreamt of becoming Pokemon Masters, bet never actually knew that we had the potential, and would soon move on to the major trainer regions (located in the continent of Japan). We started out like any trainers, nothing special (the first episodes are just like introductions to get to know us), like most. Well when we get to our first city (???), our real adventure starts. Now remember how the article above stated that, " Mirai no Kimi to, Subete no Uta ni" began around "Christmas time" were the streets were full of people and androids mixed. Like in "I, robot" they have become a commonplace in society. They were almost considered as normal people (Isshu is a very advanced region). And like Will Smith in "I, robot", you have never had a good feeling about them, considering them as "the robots", or "just robots". Never recognizing them as androids, there proper title. Walking down the street, we find Miku, lying wrapped in bandages on the street. Regardless of your protest and understanding the gravity of this situation, we rent a hotel room, where we repair her. She is obviously unhappy and stressed being dropped of in the middle of Isshu, and "calls her agent", to ask what the hell went wrong with her shipment. As you can see, she is quite Tsundere. "Vocaloid Inc." (which consists of all Vocaloid sub-companies, in the real world), is a major corporation in Shinnoh, and the only producer of Vocaloids (obviously). The manager of her program tells her to stay with us for now and that they will work everything out. She is pissed, and after a few minutes of arguing in the other room, she hands the phone to me and stomps into the other room. We hold the phone between both of our ears and explain to us how she was meant to be delivered to "her first gig in America, just south of Orre (explained in this article, the concert is a reference to a real-world event). They tell us that joining a gang of young trainers like us would bring her (and us) double the publicity. You aren't reluctant anymore (however you refuse to recognize her as anything more than a robot, or android at first). In this first season, we aren't in any sort of relationship yet, so you and me are able to chase after girls together for the majority of the season (when she is my girlfriend though, you will be the only one of us who is still a single bachelor, who gets into relationships in almost every episode, making you much more successful than Brock). I'll get into all of the "mushy-stuff" later. So, what do you think of all of my cross-referencing. It took a lot of brainstorming to accomplish! Any ideas, or anything that you can think of, please add below! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) "mushy-stuff"? What's that? -Therider Rides Alone 19:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) New Pokemon Ya now, relationship lovey-dovey stuff. Oh, and now you can choose from the whole new series! Just tell me if you would like to catch any. There are plenty of new Legendaries! Oh, and Miku gets a Meloia--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I want a Genoscet! -Therider Rides Alone 18:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Johto Series Special: The Awakening of Ho-oh New episode idea, The Awakening of Ho-oh. Not exactly considered a movie episode, but still the at the climax of our Johto adventures, the Kimono dancers need a lead singer! 300px|right We should have a episode where... You, me and Miku battle Ash, Brock, and Misty respectively.-Therider Rides Alone Cool, but our series begins around the time of Best Wishes, so we will meet Ash. Then, Misty and Brock in Kanto. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we can meet Ash during the Isshu League where we battle him. -Therider Rides Alone 23:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ending Theme thumb|300px--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sorry about the clutter) New Story Music (Subtle Joy Theme) thumb|300px|left Script for First Episode ( Shows two young boys) Chris: Hi, I'm Chris. Matt: And I'm Matt, nice to meet you. Chris: We're being trained to go on a Pokemon Journey. Matt: The region we're in right now is Isshu. (shows a bit of the region) ... Will be constantly updated. -Therider Rides Alone 21:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Criticism Well, that seems to go against a lot of almost everything that I've planned. Why don't you let us work on the script together. P.S. We planned to go on a Pokemon Journey since we were like 7. We came from Staten Island, took the ferry to Isshu (We are 10 during season 1), etc. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OK -Therider Rides Alone 14:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Unova series: Bad Romance Part One After enjoying episodes of Firefly (courtesy of Science Channel), I found myself with a not so original episode plotline, but it will get us through two episodes (or more like a two part episode). Even so, the way stuff fits in, and the second part are quite unique. I present to you, Bad Romance (Parts 1 & 2) (and yes, I had considered titling it "The Hangover" and "What Happens iIn Vegas"). No cameo appearances by Lady Gaga, so no worries, but the name suits it well, and it will be one of the first episodes to cover the malevolent mind of Zatsune. The morning after a trainer party, early in our journeys, I wake up finding myself hung over. Strangely enough, you, a non-alcoholic does too. Hatsune's memory banks have also been cleared strangely enough. And, well... I don't wake up alone. Following the stereotypical plotline, I find myself to have somehow made myself a freshly-married spouse. The girl's name is Indigo. Interestingly enough, she undergoes rapid mood swings. During the day, Chris notices her load a gun that she carried with her in her purse, before returning it. Chris asks wether she had ever murdered anyone, and she shrugs, explaining that she was briefly a mercenary, and explaining that she felt no guilt. After asking Chris the same question, he was left to reply that he hadn't yet, nor anticipating doing so (yet he will do so multiple times in the future of the series). The following night, she attempts to seduce Chris, yet after kissing him, she knocks him unconscious by merely whacking him across the face with her arms. Chris wakes up, being observed by Hatsune. Hatsune explains that he appears deathly ill, and that the girl had disappeared into the night, before Chris explains the story and she observes his tongue using sensors in her eyes, revealing telltale poison damage. She then concludes upon the scenario that the poisson was transmitted via a poisson coating in her mouth, suggesting that she isn't human. She was... you guessed it. An android (not necessarily Vocaloid) seemingly designed to complete the task of killing him. She then elaborates that she had untrustingly placed a tracking device on her a while ago. Later that night, I find her gun laying on my bed, and track her to a nearby apartment within the limits Chris' location of Striaton City. He breaks down the door demanding her reasoning, and a good reason not kill her. The android merely laughs having expected him, and explaining that her life's purpose was complete, and that she has been created by Zatsune, in order to bring him to her in search of an antidote. She then explains that Zatsune has the antidote, and that he must pledge allegiance to her in order to receive it. She then allows Chris to kill her, however, Chris, honoring his morale, ironically K.O.s her. Part two ideas coming soon... Part Two "I thought that you'd never arrive! I trust that you are now mine?" "Now why would I do that?" Chris responds, pulling out the gun as Matt and Hatsune break down the door behind me. Zatsune replies that she is disappointed, yet not-necessarily surprised. Indigo smirks, standing patiently at her right side. Zatsune indicates for her to combat Hatsune. Indigo rips the gun out of Chris' grip, tossing it to the ground beside Zatsune. The fighting seems to continue without favor, as Indigo explains that she was a decoy, and that she was designed to have been decommissioned from service after her mission. She reluctantly explains that his refusal to kill her had been tormenting her mental programing, as Zatsune had anticipated her death, and left the notion of life without purpose out of her mental program. Hatsune eventually overpowers her strategically, at which point Indigo is begging to be killed, and that she cannot focus, nor stand to live any longer. Hatsune leaves her rolling across the ground in agony, attempting to apprehend Zatsune. Matt, quickly offers Chris aid and attempts to retrieve the gun through the chaos, yet Zatsune sends Hatsune tumbling into Matt, sliding the gun across the ground, over to Indigo. Indigo desperately grabs the weapon and attempts to target Chris. After observing the clip, however, she finds only one bullet left. At this discovery, she redirects the weapon towards herself and fires. The sound of a gunshot captures everyones attention, offering Zatsune a chance to escape. Towards the end, Chris sadly observes the lifeless shell of Indigo, and retrieves the handgun before silently exiting the complex with Matt and Miku. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) More episode ideas! Unova series: A Rose By Any Other Name You have me register for a performing arts tryout. At first, I perform against my will, yet my interest is sparked as another attractive female earns the role of Juliet. To our surprise, we find that the victor is actually given the opportunity to make-out with the "Juliet". There is decent competition, however... Some guy that the girls all find dreamy, I guess. We both give the auditions our all, and an aggressive rivalry forms. The other contestant and I begin to battle Pokemon in order to settle things. Upon the actresses discovering of this, they suggest that the winner is to play Romeo. After a heated battle, I succeed. I definitely need more material for this episode, but I want to do it a lot. I also want to throw in the humorous "WINNING!" punchline in their somewhere. Johto series: The Beautiful World A crossover episode, in which we encounter the protagonists of Kino's Journey (Kino and her sentient motorcycle) at a breakfast diner in Olivine City. It isn't a romantic episode at all, as I am already with Miku at this point. It's simply a long conversation about our journeys. Somehow, we would have to imitate the voices of the English episode-dubbers. I'll have more in a few days... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You're not winning. You're losing. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Orange Islands series: Through A Mirror, Dimly Lit An interesting introduction to my evil clone. He looks like me, and is surprisingly a biological life-form, only superior to me in (nearly, hehehe...) every physical manner, almost like an android. Stronger, faster, and shrouded in an enigmatic dark shadow. I don't have a plotline, but I wouldn't mind a Part II if the concept evolves enough. I also need some sort if conflict between our feuding factions to lead to the Final Battle. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Unova Series: I got a little more than dough rollin' on this one!(Working title) In Opelucid City, You (Chris) cannot win against the twin Dragon-Type Gym leaders. The night after your third loss in a row, you contemplate giving up. I overhear you and decide to take matters into my own hands. I then go to ask the two Gym leaders the next morning to take my wager; A double battle with me on Iris and Drayden. I lose, They each get half of my personal stash of money; They lose, the give me their badge. They accept, and I hesitate for a few seconds. Chris comes in and says, "Matt, you don't have to do this." I shrug and say, "You've seen me bet for 100 G's,Chris, but I've got a little more than dough ridin' on this one!" We battle and I come out victorious, giving you the badge I won and giving you back your confidence. It's a small reference to my first play, but I think it shows a bit of your humanity (You can't win every battle!) and shows your self doubt. Plus I get to battle. It's a double win. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Idea! thumb|300px|right|Imagine this without them, but with you as Marty, Miku as Jennifer, Me as Doc, and Diagla as the car. Gabe can be the annoying guy at the end. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a double gym battle. Either way, I wouldn't bet cash with them, after all, they are official members of the Pokemon League, not gamblers. As for the second idea... I am rather disappoint, son. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What wrong with the second Idea? It could be for an whole new adventure, traveling to the future and stuff. It would be so cool. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC)